


Sunsets

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean sees Cas crying in the park and stops to help.





	

 

Dean always cut through the park on his way home from work. He lived close enough to the garage that it just didn’t make sense to drive. For the past few days, a solitary man sitting on a bench looking sad had caught his eye. The guy was drop-dead gorgeous and Dean wondered why the man was always alone and what made him look so sad. But it was none of his business so he just kept walking.

 

But then came the day at the end of the week when Dean saw the guy and he had tears streaming down his face. He was just sitting straight on the bench, hands clenched in fists, crying. Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He walked over and sat down next to the guy.

 

“Dude, what’s wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

The guy just turned to Dean. put his head against Dean’s chest and cried. Dean wrapped an arm around him and let him cry it out. After a few minutes, the guy lifted his head and looked horrified. 

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I got your shirt all wet and you don’t even know me.”

 

Dean smiled and said, “Dude, it’s fine. I just couldn’t take seeing you crying here all alone. Do you want to tell me what the matter is? And by the way, I’m Dean.”

 

The guy sniffed and looked at Dean with big blue sad eyes. “My name is Cas. And… well… my husband died a year ago and we used to sit on this very bench and watch the sunsets together. I guess the anniversary just hit me hard.” He sniffed again.

 

Dean’s heart just broke. He put an arm around Cas and said, “You shouldn’t be alone. This is terrible. Come on, let’s go get some dinner and you can tell me about your husband.”

 

Dean stood up and pulled Cas to his feet. Cas sighed and said, “You don’t have to do this.”

 

Dean smiled. “Are you kidding? I’d be a monster to leave you here like this. Come on.”

  
  
  


Dean and Cas sat across from one another in the diner. They had ordered, and Cas was quiet. 

 

“So, tell me about him.” Dean urged Cas to unload.

 

Cas sighed. “His name was Balthazar. He was british. We were married for a little over a year. He was an author. He had a brain aneurysm and dropped dead one day. It was such a shock. I’m not sure I’m over it yet.” His eyes welled up but he didn’t cry.

 

Dean reached out and put his hand over Cas’. “I’m so sorry that happened. I can’t imagine how painful it must have been. How alone you must have been.”

 

Cas sighed and just said, :Yes, it’s been hard. But I have to move on. I was doing well, but this week it just hit me. I was just so lonely.”

 

Dean led the conversation to other things. They discussed their work, Dean was a mechanic and Cas owned a bookstore. Cas was from a large family but they all lived in Boston. Dean had one younger brother, in college. They actually had a lot in common when it came to music, movies and books. At the end of the dinner, they were both laughing.

 

Dean walked Cas home. He didn’t live very far from Dean’s house. They stood on the porch. 

 

“I can’t thank you enough, Dean. You really made a difference.”

 

Dean smiled. “I’m so glad I stopped. Cas I like you. Will you go out with me? I mean, like a real dinner?”

 

Cas was quiet. Dean added, “Please?”

 

Cas looked into his eye and smiled. “Yes, Dean, I think I’d like that.”

 

Dean was so happy, he hugged Cas. Cas was stiff for a moment and then he hugged back.

  
  
  


They began dating. Dinner, the movies, an art exhibit. On the fourth date, Dean took Cas on a picnic. There was a special spot that Dean loved, next to a pond. It was isolated and beautiful. That was where they had their first kiss.

  
  


They were just back at Cas’ after going to a club. They had just sat and listened to music and enjoyed the atmosphere. They sat on the couch and kissed. Dean ran his tongue along Cas’ bottom lip and Cas opened up his mouth for Dean to explore with his tongue. Dean pulled Cas onto his lap with Cas straddling his thighs. Their kisses became passionate, Dean’s hand slid up under Cas’ shirt in the back and he ran his hands over Cas’ back.

 

Cas had his hands on Dean’s neck and Dean ran his hands down Cas’ back and grabbed his ass. They ground against one another, and Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth. Cas pulled back and Dean became concerned that it was moving too fast. But then Cas just said, “I want to make love to you.”

 

Dean looked into those amazing blue eyes and asked, “Cas, are you sure?” Cas nodded, stood up and took Dean’s hand. He led Dean to the bedroom and the night was magical… perfect.

  
  


The evening before they got married, they sat on the same park bench where they had met and watched the sunset. Holding hands, Dean told Cas just how much he loved him. Watching the sunset, Dean mentioned that of all the colors, the violet was his favorite. Cas turned to him and said, “That was Balthazar’s favorite color too. I know he’s looking down and he’s happy for me. I am the luckiest man in the world to have you, Dean.”

 

And they loved and lived happily ever after, 

 

The end.

 


End file.
